The Snowstorm
by Rogue31
Summary: It snows and Rogue is bored. I reposted this because I added some changes that were suggested. Sorry!


All characters belong to Marvel Comics. I do not make any money from this. And I do not have permission from Marvel to be using these characters.

In the middle of the story I'll mention about Rogue first realizing her powers. I put David and Sean instead of Cody. The movie verse instead of the comic and cartoon. If you've seen the movie and read the book based on the movie that's where I got David. Sean isn't mentioned in the movie but he is in the book. Sorry for any confusion!

I re-posted this story so I could add some changes. Sorry! 

****

The Snowstorm

She looked out her bedroom window. Snow. The white snow covered every inch outside the mansion. Despite the already three feet of snow it continued to snow even more. For the past hour the blizzard raged. From her window she could barely see past her windowsill. Rogue sighed. Another day another snowstorm.

This was the eighth day of the expected forecast of the twelve-day blizzard. Fortunately every now and then the snow would let up which allowed the X-Team to catch up on plowing the snow. In those rare occasions the sun would shine and melt a few inches. Most of the time when she couldn't go out she would tell Storm to let up on the snow. But Storm would ramble on about upsetting nature's balance. It was a no win argument but it kept Rogue occupied. She smiled at the thought of arguing with Storm. 

The entire X-Team told her that there was plenty to do around the mansion but day after day of being indoors, she couldn't take it. She was the only present X-Man that had a major case of cabin fever. Of course Logan would be tearing things up if he were here. But he left six days ago and since then never returned. 

She thought about just flying around the property but that wasn't going to cut it. She needed to leave. To be somewhere else, anywhere else but here. She got up from her chair near the window and opened her closet. She changed into her favorite green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. Before she left she grabbed her yellow gloves. After she slipped them on she headed out her door. 

As she walked down the hallway she bumped into Storm. Storm smiled and said, "Hey Rogue. Where are you going?" In return Rogue smiled and said, "I'm going out for a bit. This storm is driving me crazy and I need to get out." Storm looked at Rogue then nodded. She turned and began walking back to her room. Rogue sighed. _Thank god. I thought she'd try to stop me. _She thought to herself. 

Once she reached the front door she opened the closet and pulled out her, black thigh long leather, coat out. After she shut the closet door she flung the coat over her shoulders and buttoned the coat up. She opened the front door and headed out. 

She took a deep breath. _Ah fresh air._ She thought. Beneath her, her feet began to float and she started flying away from the mansion. She flew high in the air in attempt not to hit any nearby trees on accident. The wind blew her hair in all directions, she knew practically everywhere would be closed from the snow. But none the less she kept flying. 

After flying for about ten minutes her attention was caught by some nearby lights. She landed, from what she could tell was the sidewalk. She continued on foot towards the small building from where the light came from. Once she was close enough she read the sign above the door. _O'Connor's bar, _she read to herself. She shrugged and opened the door. Inside was a typical small town bar. To her left a bar with about five or six men sitting in the stools. They were either drinking their beer or smoking. To her right were about ten tables. Only two of them were occupied. Still for this kind of weather this place had a lot of customers. 

Rogue sat down at a table for two by the window. A waitress came up to her. She handed her a menu. "Can I get ya something to drink, hun?" the waitress asked. Rogue looked up at her. She hated being called hun. Now miss or something else less 'sweet' would have been fine but not hun. She shook her head and looked up at the waitress. "Could I have a cappuccino," She asked. "What kind, dear," the waitress asked. Rogue gritted her teeth. "Uh, french vanilla please," she said. "Coming right up, sweet pea," she said and left. Rogue tightened her grip on the menu. _All right, no tip, _she thought amused. She looked down at her menu. 

She really wasn't very hungry but decided on some type of dessert. When the waitress returned with her drink she ordered a Carmel fudge brownie with whipped cream and nuts. The waitress left without any cute names for her._ Must have heard me thinking,_ she thought. Rogue took a sip of her cappuccino. She really was enjoying her time away from the mansion, different scenery, smells, and different people. 

Then a big trucker opened the door. He reeked of body odor and looked as though he hadn't shaved or even bathed in days. His greasy hair and bread were matted. Two other truckers followed in behind him. But neither one was as smelly or dirty as the other was. The first trucker sat at the bar. 

A few nearby men moved down a couple stools. While the others covered their noses from the smell. Once he was seated he looked around the place. No one looked at him and he didn't seem to really care. He turned back to face the bar when his head snapped back. He stared at Rogue. She cringed as his eyes went up and down her body. 

He smiled, got up from the bar, and sat in the unoccupied seat in front of Rogue. "Hey darlin'. What's a pretty girl like you doing all by yourself?" he asked leaning closer._ Oh how charming, _she thought as she began taking smaller breaths trying not to smell the stench. She just gave him a quick smile and turned away.

"Now no need to be rude my name is Fred. What's yours darlin" he asked leaning even closer. "Rogue," she said. "I don't believe I've ever heard that name before," he said. Rogue tried her best not to look too disgusted. From the smell she was forced to blink a little faster. "Well how about you come and sit up with me at the bar?" he asked. 

She couldn't believe a guy like this would think any girl would say yes to that. "Sorry but I'm waiting for someone," she lied. "Oh," he said. He got up and began to make his way back to the bar. Rogue let out a deep breath as she slunk back down into her seat. But she didn't see him stop, turn, and begin walking towards her until he was standing in front of her again. "Come on darlin I'll buy you a drink," he said. _You'd have to buy me a lot more then a drink there big fella. _She thought. "Uh no. Really I have to wait for someone," she said trying to sound upset. He looked down at his feet. _Clearly he doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no', well he also didn't understand a few other things._ She thought. 

He looked back up and said, " Look I've asked nicely, now your going to come and sit with me and the boys," he demanded. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her chair. "Let go!" Rogue shouted as she tugged to break her arm free. He smiled. Even his teeth were yellow. _All right. I'm really not in the mood for this bullshit. _She thought. 

She pulled back her right arm and punched him in the face. He tumbled backwards and then fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone in the bar looked at the trucker then up at Rogue. She smiled and said, "I've been kick boxing since I was four." Silence. She quickly sat back down. The waitress came up to her and put her dessert down on the table and said, "Thank you so much. He's been pushing women around in here for the past month." Rogue smiled. The waitress left. 

"Mutant!" someone at the bar yelled. Rogue froze. _No! Not here. Not now. _She thought. Then the whole bar began to yell mutant and even threw things at her. She pulled out some money. 

Once she placed a ten-dollar bill on the table she left. Two men from the bar followed her out. The first was a man about 6 foot four. Black hair and blue eyes. He pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket. The second was a man about 6 foot 2. With brown hair and green eyes. Around his left arm was a yellow band that had 'FoH' written across it. 

If Rogue had been paying closer attention she would have noticed him as the X-Men's old foe, Graydon Creed. Rogue was about five feet from the bar when she noticed the two men. She stopped and turned to face the two. "Can I help you," she asked. She didn't even notice the pistol because of the snow until it was too late.

The man fired and a red laser hit Rogue on the shoulder. She fell to the ground. She could see the blurry faces that stood above her. But as she tried to get up blackness covered her eyes and she went unconscious. 

Logan drove up to the bar. The outside lights drew him there from a mile back. He parked his jeep in the parking lot and stepped into the deep snow. He walked through the snow and came to the plowed sidewalk. He sniffed the air. All around outside, he could smell Rogue and two other guys. 

One scent he did recognize was Graydon Creed. He growled at the stench. Instead of following the scent he opened the door to find out what had happened. Hoping it was Graydon Creed because he needed to vent a little tension. 

He opened the door and walked inside. Everything seemed normal, well except for a fat trucker lying on his back, unconscious on the floor of the bar. At his side were two other truckers were crouched trying to make sure he was all right. Logan smiled, knowing Rogue was responsible for the unconscious trucker. _Bub, you messed with the wrong Southern Bell, _he thought, amused. 

He walked up to the waitress who was placing a meal down for a family of four. As she began to head back to the kitchen for the rest of the orders, when Logan said, "Hey there, miss." She stopped and turned to face him. "Yes," she said, looking and sounding impatient. 

"Have you seen a woman? She's about five foot seven. Long brown hair with a white streak running down the middle. Uh green eyes and has a southern accent," he asked. She looked down at the unconscious trucker and back at Logan. "Yeah she was here and…," she pointed at the trucker. "I get the idea," Logan said, interrupting. "Well after he went unconscious from her punching him some men at the bar began yelling mutant. She paid and left. Two men followed her out and none of them came back inside," she said. "Thanks," Logan said. 

He turned and began to leave then stopped. "Oh yeah one more thing. How long ago was this?" he asked. She bit her lower lip and looked up at the ceiling. "About five minutes ago," she said. Looking back down at Logan. He nodded and went back outside. He followed the footprints about ten feet from the bar. Then he saw some flattened snow, like someone had fallen in the snow. _Rogue. Well at least I get to have a little fun before going back to the mansion, _he thought. 

He saw her body drug, from the snow, to a place where a car was recently parked. Then the tire marks. The tire marks were slightly covered in snow, which meant they shouldn't be that far ahead of Logan. _This shouldn't be much of a challenge, _he thought, a little disappointed. He returned to his jeep and started it up. He pulled out of the parking lot and began following the tire tracks in search of Rogue.

Rogue awoke. She looked at the ceiling above her. It was white. In fact the whole room was white. She was lying on a cold lab table. A Genosha collar around her neck as well as metal straps around her neck, arms, writs, chest, hip, knees, and ankles. She could barely move. 

A bright light shined in her face and she squinted from the brightness. "Good morning, mutant," a voice from a speaker in the ceiling said. She jumped slightly from surprise. "You've decided to pay your…brother a visit," the voice said. Rogue rose an eyebrow. "Graydon Creed," she whispered. "Yes, well I'm not having another family reunion, if that's what you're thinking. But I'm going to ask you this once, just once. And you only get one chance," Creed said. 

Rogue tried to look around but couldn't. "Or what?" she asked boldly. "If you remember our last little family get together you should remember what happened," Creed said. "Gas?" Rogue asked. "Yes that lovely gas that eliminates unwanted residents," he said. Rogue tested the straps; they were still unwilling to budge. "What's your question?" Rogue asked, already knowing it. "I want to know the location of the X-Men's home base," he said. 

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Oh is that all. Well then, what you'll just let me go I suppose?" Rogue asked. A short pause then Creed answered, "Of course, you have your…brothers word. Trust me." Rogue almost laughed aloud. "Based on what?" she challenged. An even longer pause then before. "Look you mutant freak, the only thing keeping me from pushing this button is the mer fact that you're the only family member I have that doesn't really resemble a mutant! There is a small, very small, spot in my heart that really gives a damn whether you live or die. Because other then you I've got a demon for a brother, a blue mother, and an animal for a father." He yelled through the speaker. 

Rogue tested the straps again. Obviously they wouldn't budge again. "Won't Mystique and Nightcrawler be jealous? You only care about me. Wow I don't know what to say. I just feel so special," Rogue said sarcastically. "What they don't know won't hurt them," he said. Rogue heard the gas filling the room. 

She struggled against the straps. But the only thing they did was creek slightly. Inside the room gas filled. Thicker and thicker. Soon it caused Rogue to cough. Her stomach began to ache from the pressure of coughing so much. Even now her throat and chest cried out for the coughing to stop but the gas kept filling the room. She knew she wouldn't last five minutes, if she was lucky. She saw her life flash before her eyes. _Coming home from school and her mother making her fresh cookies with cold milk. Then realizing her mutant powers when she first kissed David then Sean. Her short time at the mansion. Then Mystique adapting her, soon after absorbing Ms. Marvels' powers and being haunted by Ms. Marvels' spirit. Returning to the mansion. The first time she met Gambit. Their relationship. Finally the snowstorm and what happened today. _Her eyes crossed and she went unconscious. 

Logan was going about seventy miles an hour. And in this snowstorm that was a major risk. He knew Rogue was in trouble and she needed help now. He followed the tire tracks until they came to a stop at a building that looked pretty much deserted. 

He stopped the jeep and turned the engine off. Then jumped into the snow. He smiled and ran up to the front door. Hoping that someone was home for a little ass kicking. Once he made it up to the door his claws retracted out of his knuckles he sliced through the door. Then pushed the door open. _Damn looks like no one's home to greet me. I guess I'll just have to make myself at home then, _he thought. He ran down a hall. 

Then stopping to sniff the air for a familiar scent. Once he recognized which way they went he headed in that direction. Two men began firing their guns at Logan. Logan hid in a doorway. _So the little punks want to play well then, _he thought as his claws reacted out of his knuckles again. _Let's play._

He leaped out and ran down the hallway. A few bullets hit him but he ignored it. Once he was at the end of the hall he leaped in the air and sliced the two guns in half. In shock the two guards stood there watching Logan. Logan kicked one of the guards in the temple. The guard fell to the ground unconscious. Logan's claws in his right hand returned back beneath his skin. The second guard he grabbed by the collar and lifted him up off the ground. Logan pointed his claws at him and said, "Where are you keeping the mutant you recently picked up today? And you better have an answer bub or I'll cut you apart piece by piece until you squeal." 

With his shaking hand the guard pointed down the hall to their left. "Sec…second…door…on your…right," the guard said. Wolverine looked down the hall and back at the guard. "All right but if your lying I'll be back to tear your carcass up," Wolverine threatened. The guard shook his head 'no'. Logan smiled, amused at the man's fear. He dropped him onto the ground and took off down the hall. 

Once he was to the second door he sniffed the air. _Little punk was telling the truth, _he thought as he sliced the doorknob off. Inside he saw Creed standing in front of a machine. Logan could hear gas filling the next room over. In front of the machine Logan saw a one way mirror. Wolverine snarled and began running towards Creed. Before Creed could turn around Logan tackled him to the ground. Logan sat on top of Creed, his claws out facing Creed throat. "Turn this machine off or your head is mine," Wolverine demanded. 

Creed struggle a bit then stopped. "How do I know you'll let me go?" Creed asked. "Well you've got two choices," Logan said, as his claws became closer and closer to Creed's throat. Wolverine began pressing his claws against Creed's throat. A little blood flowed down Creed's neck.

"All right all right. Let me up," Creed said. Wolverine stood up and grabbed Creed by the back of the neck placing him in front of the machine. Creed pushed a few buttons and the gas stopped filling the room. 

Wolverine pulled back his right fist still with his claws exposed and took a swing at Creed. Out of fear Creed stood there doing nothing but staring at the claws about to hit him in the face. 

Just before Logan's claws hit Creed he retracted them and instead punched Creed in the face. Creed fell to the ground clutching his bloody nose. Wolverine looked down at him. "Maybe next time you'll leave us, mutants, alone," Logan said. He kicked Creed in the face so hard Creed went unconscious. 

Wolverine looked at the mirror and with his claws he punched the glass. The glass shattered and Wolverine hoped through the hole he created. Rogue was laying on the table unconscious from the gas. Wolverine cut the straps off her and lifted her off the table. He saw the Genosha collar around her neck and ripped it off. He carried Rogue back to his jeep and started the engine up. 

Once they were half way back to the mansion Rogue awoke. She jumped and nearly hit her head on the roof of the jeep. But once she realized where she was she just smiled. "Thank you Logan," she said. He just smiled and gave her a little hug. The snow still fell heavily onto the ground as they returned to the mansion. "Do you think the snow will ever stop?" Rogue asked, looking at Logan. He stared straight ahead. "Logan." Rogue said a little louder. He looked at her and smiled. "I think you know the answer to that," he said. 

Just as he said that the snow began to slow down. The sun shined brightly. When they returned to the mansion the snow stopped. Rogue smiled as she got out of the jeep.

She picked up some snow and made a snowball. Once Logan got out she threw it at him. The snowball hit him directly in the back of the head. He turned around and glared at her. "Your gonna wish you never did that," he said, as he picked up some snow. 

This is my first fan fiction so if you review PLEASE be gentle! 


End file.
